haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Always Facing Forward
のめり|Itsu Datte Maenomeri}} is the two hundred and sixty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview A fresh first year Tanaka came to Karasuno full of hype and expectations. However, he quickly found the reality much mundane than he has ever expected. Tanaka overheard other school's putting down Karasuno and witnessed his upperclassmen's determination to prove everybody wrong with their actions. Back to the present time, Karasuno is just one point away from winning the first set against Inarizaki. Despite having a rough time, Tanaka braces himself to take the final point but he hits the ball out of bounds. The score is once again at a tie at 25-25, and Tanaka is feeling the heavy pressure crashing down on him. Plot The scene flashbacks to last school year in April when the current second years first joined the volleyball club. An impertinent first year introduced himself as Tanaka and immediately got branded as a delinquent type by his upperclassmen. Tanaka revealed that despite Karasuno's recent lackluster performances, the school is still a powerhouse to him. Moreover, it's a school that he can get in with his academic result and has capable players on the team. However, he quickly found reality much different from his expectations. Time went by uneventfully, and the third years retired. To make matter worse, the volleyball club was often shafted in favor of other sports club. When Tanaka wanted to complain about the unfair treatment, Daichi reasoned that this was already a step up from last year. Sometime later, Tanaka overheard other school belittling Karasuno after a straight-set loss. He was about to go confront those players until Daichi once again reasoned with him. Tanaka remained unsatisfied until he saw Daichi's silent determination to win so they can prove the others wrong. He also witnessed Sugawara and Asahi feeling the same way. It was then that Tanaka realized that none of his upperclassmen have resigned to these insults and felt immense respect for their mental fortitude. Later, he showed up to school with a shaved head signifying his newfound attitude. Back to the present, Karasuno is currently at set point 25-24. Asahi makes a powerful serve but is received by Akagi. Atsumu wastes no time to perform a minus-tempo quick with Osamu. His toss misses his mark and almost gives Karasuno the set point until Osamu pushes the ball over with his left hand. Nishinoya passes the ball to Kageyama who tosses to Tanaka. However, Suna and Osamu react quickly enough to put up a two-men block. Suna shuts down Tanaka's block once again but Nishinoya manages to keep the ball in play. When it's Inarizaki's turn to attack, Tsukishima and Tanaka are well prepared to block Suna, but they are surprised to find Suna spiking through. Daichi lands a first touch on Suna's spike but the receive is too botched to be return to the setter. Tanaka is once again tasked with the responsibility to score at set point. Just then he ponders over his lack of contribution this match, but he steels himself after remembering the determination of his upperclassmen. Tanaka hits a tight straight but the ball lands out of bounds, leading the set into a deuce once again. Tanaka is slowly cracking under the immense pressure, so much that even a bystander like Bokuto can feel the pain. Appearances * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kazuhito Narita * Chikara Ennoshita * Hiroki Kurokawa * Asahi Azumane * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Yū Nishinoya * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hitoka Yachi * Michinari Akagi * Hitoshi Ginjima * Atsumu Miya * Aran Ojiro * Kei Tsukishima * Tobio Kageyama * Osamu Miya * Rintarō Suna * Shōyō Hinata * Saeko Tanaka * Keishin Ukai * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *On the second to last page, Hinata is seen wearing the signature straw hat of Monkey D. Luffy from ONE PIECE in the upper left panel. July 22nd marks the 20th anniversary of ONE PIECE's serialization. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 30 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc\ Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki